Noblesse Oblige
by chittavrtti
Summary: Inspired by Dicken's time period as well as other authors' works the characters are my own. Any constructive feedback is greatly appreciated. The first three chapters are setting up the context.
1. Chapter 1

Tap tap tap.

The click of heels down the street made a most satisfying sound. Edouard smiled to himself. Yes. Now if only he had…

" 'Scuse me"

Edouard's thoughts were interrupted.

"I say 'scuse me . Y'wouldn't appen to have a bit of change on y' would y'?

Edouard's smile faded as he turned his head without slowing his pace to view the …well, well, well. Perhaps it would be better to pause and give a listen.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to trouble y' but I was wonderin' if y' had any bit of a help y'could give me. I wouldn't ask only my sis Bess she …."

At the name Bess Edouard stopped listening. He began to fidget slightly with the lace cuff that poured from his velvet sleeve. The rasp of a worn section reminded him that he was several weeks in arrears with his tailor. Confound it. The churl! Surely he could grant a bit of leniency to such patronage as….Again his thoughts were interrupted.

"I see sir that y' ave other thoughts t'mind.." The boy tipped his hat slightly. "I'll not be troubling y' further."

"Wait. Wait." Edouard realized his error. Here after all was the perfect solution to his bit of difficulty. Looking at the young man who had paused in the street before him Edouard's mind flickered briefly to a similar moment a few years ago. Only then the prize had been female: how much had he been paid then? Appraising the sturdiness of the lad before him his mood lifted. He shrugged. No bother, surely not nearly as much as this fellow would bring for a ship hungry for crew.

Edouard clasped the boy by his shoulder.

"I do beg your pardon for my inattention. You were saying that your sister was in need of assistance? Perhaps I can help after all." Edoaurd grinned, two is better than one and the Delphi was back in port.


	2. Chapter 2

_Elizabeth, Elspeth, Betsy and Bess  
All went together to seek a birds nest.  
They found a nest with five eggs in.  
they each took one, and left four in_

Edouard groaned. Not that damn song again! He was greeted promptly by a shimmer of laughter.

"Oh Edourad, Edouard, Edouard. Y'should have left well enough alone." Another sprinkle of humor was set free. "But then I wouldn't have the pleasure of your company would I: if y'paid attention?"

Refusing to open his eyes and admit to where he now knew he must be Edouard retraced his most recent memories. _Oh hell!_ He should have known what was afoot. He always was too eager when pretty face caught his eye. Sighing he opened his eyes and gazed sardonically at the figure lounging against the cabin wall.

"Well, now that you have my undivided attention, what will you do with it?"

Straightening easily from the wall the figure moved gracefully towards Edouard and tapped him on the nose. If Edouard had been in a better position, say upright and with his hands free, he might have done something regrettable. Instead he held grimly to his smile as the figure turned saying:

"Only what it deserves to be done with. Ta! Edouard." The cabin door clicked softly shut.

Left alone Edouard released his mask and sighing yet again morosely eyed his boots. _Blast!_ They were smudged.

**Later... **_"I've told y' too many times to put up wth y'r foolishness! Y'll either take care of what I gives y' or I'll put y' back where I found y'!" _

Asmall figure cowered, shielding itself froma towering form silloueted against the lamplight.

"Now now. I'm sorry I lost me temper. But understand: I'm all y' have. Come now. Make it up t' me. Let's have a nice time like we did last night, eh?"

For a brief moment the starlight was reflected from his cheek as Edouard lay dreaming.

**Early dawn...**

Foul. Foul, foul, foul. What he wouldn't give for a glass of water now to erase the taste of too many days gone past. Sitting up suddenly his eyes widened with shock. Edouard stared at his hands. Free! But when andhow… abruptly his glittering eyes slitted in thought. More to the point, who? Shakng his head he set aside the puzzle for a more leisurely moment.

With his ears straining and body tensed he moved to the door and paused. Pushing gently he was not altogether surprised when it gave way on to an empty corridor. Well, well. Will miracles never cease to amaze ... the foolhardy. Running both hands through his hair to settle it in place, his lips half twisted into a mocking smile, Edouard paused only long enough to reclaimhis hat from the cabin. _Too bad about the walking stick. He would just have to acquire a new one, soon._


	3. Chapter 3

"Ho there! Look where y'be standing or y'won't be no more, f'r all y'r fine looks!"

Still somewhat dazed after emerging from a dim cabin onto a ships deck Edouard didn't respond as he typically would have, with some scathing commentary. His typical expression of insouciance was replaced with a look of vague confusion.

"I say, I am most terribly sorry. You wouldn't happen to know where I might find something to eat at this hour, would you."

Eyeing him in a considering fashion the man shrugged and gestured. "Y' might find what y'r lookin' f'r in that direction," he chuckled. "If y'r lookin' f'r what I think y' ar'." He winked suggestively before turning back to his work.

"My thanks"

The man did not acknowledge Edouard's attempt at gratitude. Perhaps he sensed the gratitude was not so much for his words but for something entirely different. Listening to the rumpled man's footsteps walking carefully down the temporary gangway, he waited; until he heard the hollow steps turn solid. Only then did he shift around and peer at the back of the disappearing stranger.

It would be dawn soon the sailor noted. He eyed the path that the man had taken to go ashore. Now wasn't that interesting? The plank had been left out all night. Gazing once more in the direction Edouard had taken the sailor adjusted his cap more firmly in place and set to work again. Orders are always orders and his duty was to carry them out.

How very difficult if in fact impossible to imagine what Edouard must have been thinking and feeling as he made his solitary journey. True, there were soon to be other people sharing the streets and avenues which he traversed but none of these fellow beings were known to him. Neither their costume nor their speech hearkened to his sense of belonging. Thus, as he had no idea where he was it made not the slightest difference to Edouard in what direction he traveled.

Yet there is only so long a person can travel before weariness and the need to know, to understand, to at least make some sense of ones situation arises and must be satisfied. Having wandered into a small park Edouard came to rest upon a semi secluded bench tucked behind a small fountain which was partially overhung by the branches of a spreading oak.

Reaching into his pocket for his handkerchief his fingers encountered something else as well. Puzzled he pulled out a sealed packet which as he turned it over was addressed in neat handwriting to: Msr. E. du Lac. Before breaking the seal Edouard carefully considered its design. A stranger might have remarked how similar this wax impression was to the figure of the tree in whose shade he presently rested. This person might then have noted how ingeniously the artist had formed a coil around the waxen trunk so as to rival the scaly splendor of the Serpent. Having made these observations it might have further occurred to such a hypothetical stranger that the image of a great tempter was a rather peculiar insignia to possess.

No strange being present, Edourd broke the seal.

**Author's Note:**

So this may not appear very Dickensian. WhileI do admire Mr. Dicken's work, it is his work which inspires me to create my own. The characters in this story are mine.I welcome any constructive feedback as I wish to improve as a writer. Thank you for making it to chapter 3CV


End file.
